If an operator of a vehicle or other equipment is inattentive, drowsy, or otherwise not alert, the operator may pose a safety risk to himself and others. Although some detection systems exist for detecting the physical status of an operator, such systems may suffer from false positives of operator inattentiveness, for example. If an operator shifts his position, leans forward or turns his head, the detection system may incorrectly determine that the operator is inattentive. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for maintaining operator alertness that accurately determines the true extent of operator alertness.